


Maybe Another Time

by a_salty_alto



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Tony, Pining, getting togther, some pre-season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: Four Time Steve Could Have Asked Tony Out and One Time Tony Asked Out Steve





	Maybe Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> A very happy birthday to Cap-Ironman!  
> This is my fill for letter "M" of the Alphabet challenge, and I went with the concept of "missed chances."

I

It’s a lazy Sunday morning at Avenger’s Mansion.  Steve’s watching Tony as he makes coffee, looking grumpy and tired because he just got up. He’s slightly disheveled, and mostly speaks in grunts before his third or fourth cups, and all the other Avengers steer clear of him like this.

Steve loves it though. The way, Tony’s hair is messed up, the somewhat dazed look, the way he looks when he’s finally gotten some caffeine in his system.

Steve closes his eyes and imagines walking up to Tony.

_ “Hey Tony,” he’ll say. Tony will grunt in reply _

_ “How about I take you out for coffee? I know this nice place in Brooklyn.” Tony will be a little surprised by the invitation, but agree nonetheless.  _

_ Steve will take them out on his bike and Tony will ride on the back with his arms around Steve. Once they get their coffee, they’ll sit next to each other on a couch in the cafe, and Steve will reach across the table and hold Tony’s hand. _

Steve opens them again at the beep of the coffee machine and doesn’t say anything.

 

II.

Steve wasn’t expecting his passcodes to get him into the mansion, much less all the way down into Tony’s lab. It’s nice to know that even after Tony disbanded the Avengers, he still trusted them with keys to his home.  When Steve reaches the lab, he finds Tony watching some sort of video feed.

“Hey Tony.” Tony jumps at the sudden noise and shuts down the screens frantically. 

“Steve! What are you doing here,” he asks, turning around in his chair.

“I saw your fight, in Vegas.” Steve remembers the all encompassing feeling of uselessness he’d felt watching the Iron Man armor on the news. “I wanted to know if you were okay.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“You got smacked into a building”

“Well-”

“ _ Five times _ ”

Tony tries to shrug but just ends up wincing. Still he keeps up the relaxed tone. 

“I’m fine Cap. Thanks for checking in though, I really appreciate it.” He says before turning back to his computer.

_ “Let’s order pizza,” Steve will say, “We can watch movies upstairs, just the two of us. C’mon, I’ve really missed you Shellhead.” Tony can’t resist pizza from his favorite place and a sci-fi movie marathon, so he’ll agree. Steve will offer him his hand and help Tony up the stairs while Tony tries to downplay his injury. He’ll get Tony settled on the couch and order, and as they watch, cuddled together on the couch, eventually they’ll fall asleep together. _

“Steve? You still here?”

“Um yeah,” Steve says, “C’mon, I’ll call the others, we can get takeout and watch TV.”

 

III.

It’s almost like a dream. They’re actually all together again, a team, living under the same roof.

Hulk and Clint fighting over video games, Thor raiding the kitchen, Natasha in her room reading files, Sam looking at his new room, and Tony-

Tony was watching the chaos and smiling, looking happier than he had while they were split up. It made Steve’s heart melt.

_ He’ll walk up to Tony. _

_ “It’s nice to be back together after so long, huh,” Steve will say. Tony will smile, and agree.  _

_ “Hey, Tony.” _

_ “Yes, Steve?” _

_ “So, I’ve wanted to do this for awhile but, do you think we could go out? On a date I mean.” _

_ “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time too.” _

_ And then they’ll leave the kids to their fun and leave the room hand in hand. _

“Tony! Hulk smashed the controller!” Clint whines. Tony catches Steve looking at him offers a shrug in an oh-what-are-you-going-to-do way. Steve waves and goes to find his new room.

 

IV.

As the other Avengers leave, Steve hangs back a little to watch Tony return to his work. The genius very clearly hasn’t slept since Ultron and emerged out of the Scientist Supreme. 

_ “Hey Tony, you could use a break too. Come with me.”  _

_ They'd go out for a late night stroll, get some fresh air, and some ice cream. _

_ Steve will surprise Tony by picking out his favorite, and maybe they’ll go see a show, or look at shops or just do anything to get out of the tower and be together. _

Steve takes a deep breath. He can do this.

“Hey-” he starts.

“You don’t have to worry, Cap.” Tony says, gaze intensely focused on the work in front of him.

“Go out, have fun. You don’t have to keep an eye on me. I won’t- this won’t be like last time. I’ll stop Ultron, no matter what it takes.” Tony’s shoulders are tense, and Steve sighs. 

Maybe now isn’t the best time for any of this. Steve can ask after they’ve dealt with Ultron.

“See you later, Tony.”

+I.

“Steve, want to go get dinner with me sometime?” Tony blurts out. They’re driving Marsha back to the tower, with Nat following behind them on her sky cycle. 

“Obviously not right now, when we get back to Earth.” He babbles a bundle of nerves. He’s acutely aware of Steve staring at him and oh he shouldn’t have done this a mess and been wandering around a desert for who knows how long and probably smells like trash and-

“Yes!” Steve blurts out suddenly, “Yes, of course I want to go out with you.”

“I’ve been trying to ask you out for years.” Steve admits, blushing.

“Wait, really? Did I just miss it or-”

“No, I was scared.” 

“Well, then, when we get back, can we make up for lost time?”

“Sounds like a plan Shellhead. It’s good to have you back.”


End file.
